The present invention relates to a wiping arrangement for a vehicle window.
Wiping arrangements for vehicle windows have been proposed in the art, which wiping arrangement includes a wiping blade having a holding portion and a retaining spring. One leg of the spring is correspondingly bent so as to abut against an inner surface of a web of a holding portion of the wiping element, and is riveted to the holding portion. A thrust bolt extends through the web of the holding portion and rests upon another free leg of the spring. The spring can be so pivoted under the action of the thrust bolt that an axle or pivot of the arrangement can be brought into its operational position or withdrawn from the latter. The above described conventional arrangement is expensive to assemble and requires the utilization of both the mounting rivets for the spring and the thrust bolts.